


rolling, rolling, rolling hills

by kyoongfics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, i really am just writing what i want to read, inspired by bbh's album release, mature rating for 1 (one) sexual joke, well for ksoo at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongfics/pseuds/kyoongfics
Summary: "Kyungsoo was honestly wondering how he never knew that his boyfriend was famous, no one ever mentioned it and his boyfriend thought he knew this entire time."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	rolling, rolling, rolling hills

**Author's Note:**

> So mid-quarantine I decided to return back to writing and this was the product. Thanks to @exoauprompts, I hope I did this prompt some justice even though it's pretty short and simple lol. 
> 
> Here's the link to this prompt, they have hundreds more on their account, I even have a couple more saved that i want to try out ;) : https://twitter.com/exoauprompts/status/1242073615446630400?s=20
> 
> Also, if you wanna follow me on twitter, you can find me @KY00NGFICS (the o's are zeroes)

It took Kyungsoo just over 4 months to realize his boyfriend was famous. Who could blame him? He doesn't use social media (unless the news counted), and as a chef, he spends most days from sun-up to sun-down in the kitchen and most of his nights just trying to make the drive home without falling asleep.

They met in his restaurant on a typical Friday night, somewhere between mildly busy and ridiculously busy. While Baekhyun was admittedly a bit more dressed up than most of the faceless patrons in Kyungsoo's place of work, it was Seoul- lots of people walked around ridiculously overdressed. Kyungsoo thought the man was insanely loaded, again not uncommon for Seoul, or bought a lot of knock-offs.

Kyungsoo did think it was a little strange when he was called from the back solely to speak with this guy but with it being so busy, Kyungsoo welcomed any escape from the stress and heat of the kitchen. He shook his hand, fully prepared for the regular pleasantries but the older man had different plans. He very obviously flirted with Kyungsoo, all but dismissing both the manager and owner of the restaurant in order to get Kyungsoo to add a little more to his regular script of "Hello. Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoyed your meal." He coaxed a little more out; complimenting his cooking skills at least 3 times over with no real evidence that Kyungsoo was the chef who cooked his meal. (Kyungsoo had no evidence that he hadn't, he was rarely able to give each meal his full attention on nights like that one. Baekhyun didn't seem to care at all, and was convinced that the man in front of him was the "genius" responsible for the rather simple Arroz con Pollo he ordered that night.) 

He was a flatterer and a convincing one at that, sparing no minute between casually complimenting Kyungsoo and overtly flirting with him. "I'd love to eat with you again," he said, paying little attention to the owner's response of "We'd love to have you again!" and staring directly at Kyungsoo's face, which quickly reddened. Kyungsoo's mouth said nothing but his reaction said enough for the older man to feel certain that he hadn't crossed any lines or accidentally flirted with someone with no possibility of reciprocating his attraction. On the contrary, Kyungsoo found him extremely attractive, maybe even out of his league - he has eyes and happened to have forced them into contacts that night; he also found him charming but every big-leauged patron seemed to be impossibly charming. Maybe Kyungsoo is just easily charmed. He thought nothing of it.

(And when Baekhyun somehow slithered his way into the break room to ask him out to coffee right before closing, Kyungsoo thought nothing of it as well, giving him his number without hesitation and falling into a relationship with him in the same way.)

It isn't until he makes an offhand comment about his upcoming schedule several months later that Kyungsoo is finally made aware of his boyfriend's profession.

He's sitting on the couch, waiting for Baekhyun and the "perfect" bowl of popcorn he's made when the older man walks in and sighs, saying, "I'm so mad that we won't be able to do this for a while. I hate my job," he finishes with a groan.

"Why wouldn't you be able to come around?" Kyungsoo asks, reaching up for the bowl in his boyfriend's hands. "Even if you're working late you know I don't mind waiting up for you, I rarely leave before it's late anyway."

Baekhyun makes a confused face and sits down, falling into Kyungsoo's arms and finally relinquishing the bowl to the man next to him. "I'm gonna be in Japan, baby. For at least a week." 

Kyungsoo, with his mouth full of too greasy popcorn, can't quite make a verbal response but his eyes alone are expressive enough for Baekhyun to know that he's confused.

"What? I didn't tell you already?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head no, mouth clearing of popcorn kernels and eyebrows furrowing even more. "No? Why are you going all the way to Japan? What are you even going there to do?"

Now Baekhyun is the one left in confusion. He sits up completely, turning his body so that he's sitting cross-legged on the couch. Kyungsoo is not at all happy with this change in seating if the noise he makes is any evidence. Baekhyun speaks slowly, partly so that he can choose his words correctly and partly because he thinks he's somehow misheard.

"I'm shooting promotions in Japan. I have an album coming out in a month."

Kyungsoo drops the childish, frustrated look on face. (Baekhyun would call it a pout but only in his own head.)

"Album...?" he asks, hand frozen in the bowl of popcorn.

Baekhyun nods slowly. "I'm a singer? We haven't talked about this at all?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"Kyungsoo. I-I literally sang for you on our third date. We went to karaoke? I sang one of my own songs," Baekhyun rambles, quickly getting worked up.

"You have songs on the karaoke machine?"

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun groans, finally standing up. "What did you think my job was? I sent you so many selfies from set, I just recorded a music video last week."

"Well it was in a dressing room, that's not very identifiable," Kyungsoo replies while his companion just groans again, walking around in circles, head thrown back in frustration. "I don't know what I thought your job was; for a while I thought you could've been a stripper or-"

At this, Baekhyun audibly gasps, clutching his metaphorical pearls. This prompts Kyungsoo to stand up and quickly amend his words.

"A stripper or a bartender. You kinda have that vibe, you're easy to talk to and you flirt with almost every person you meet." Kyungsoo asserts, guiding his boyfriend back onto the couch and into his arms. "C'mon, if this really is the last time we'll see each other for a while let's talk in a... neutral position."

Baekhyun isn't fond of this answer but he sits back down."How is this-" he says, gesturing to Kyungsoo's borderline restrictive grip around his shoulders, "neutral at all?" Kyungsoo only laughs, loosening the slightest bit. 

"Instead of debating about the neutrality of our seating," Kyungsoo starts, fishing out his phone from in between the cushions, "How about you show me some of your stuff?"

"Stuff?" Baekhyun scoffs, grabbing the phone out of the man's hands, "It's not just stuff. I got 3 million views on my last music video. Let's watch that first, I looked really sexy in it."

"Do you think I'll be impressed? I watched you drool all over my pillows, sheets, and shoulder just this morning," Kyungsoo mumbles, getting comfortable wrapped around his boyfriend who would have it no other way.

"Hmm. I watched you drool all over the pillows, sheets, and something else last night too. I was at least a little impressed," He replies, completely casually, leaving his partner gaping as he finally clicked on the aforementioned video. "Let's watch now." Kyungsoo said nothing but once again, his reaction betrays him, speaking loud and clear.


End file.
